


Smack Dab

by mikemunhoe



Category: WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, fucking end me already, would you believe me if i told you this game made me cry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikemunhoe/pseuds/mikemunhoe
Summary: I can't believe I'm writing fucking 2K fanfic about a dumb manager and his dumber wrestler bro but here we are. This is unfinished because I don't know how to end it but it's still a good read. Kill me.





	Smack Dab

Todd rapped on the door, six-pack held tightly in his other hand. The house was a lot bigger than he expected. Of course, he knew someone in Dallas’ position would make enough money to afford something like it, but it felt strange to think someone like Dallas could occupy so much space, or even want to.

Honestly, Todd was just nervous, else he wouldn’t be thinking about all this shit. He saw the whole event on the small screen. His heart hurt as he watched Dallas, on his back, as he stared dazed at the bright flood lights shining down from the ceiling. The bell rang out and he saw the man limply crawl to his feet and slide out of the ring before stomping his way to the production area where Todd was. Dallas hadn’t even said a word as he quick-walked through the room, and Todd swore he could see tears in the other man’s eyes. Todd tried calling out for him but by the time he’d gotten to the car garage he saw the sleek car speeding away.

The door flung open and there stood Dallas, wearing nothing but his boxers and a tired expression. As he registered who was at the door he quickly went to slam it shut, but Todd reached out and stopped it, heart pounding. He knew Dallas could easily close the door on him, no matter how much strength Todd exerted. He’d seen the boy pick up men two times his size, the power of the small manager would be no challenge. He hoped the fact that he didn’t continue to push met something.

“What do you want?” Dallas glared at him.

Todd weakly held up the beer, a soft smile on his face.

“I brought booze”

Dallas stood for a moment, considering as he glanced from Todd to the six-pack. Last month, while Dallas was suspended, he’d only gotten a few texts from the younger man: all of them being of the drunk variety. One of them a lot raunchier than he was prepared for. He wasn’t sure if the lewd text had made him uncomfortable or _uncomfortable_, but he knew for sure that it made his heart feel heavy. The start of the week, when Dallas had finally been allowed to come back, his eyes were bloodshot, his face a bit red and his cheeks were slightly more puffy than usual. Todd would’ve thought the man drunk in the workplace if he hadn’t been so ready to jump back into the ring. That was really all it took for Todd to decide that the high flyer was an alcoholic, or at least used it as a crutch. He would had preferred to not feed Dallas’ addiction, but knew it was his best chance at getting him to talk to him for once, rather than rushing into another one of his stupid, emotional, impulsive decisions.

Dallas snatched the booze from Todd before turning on his heel and heading deeper into the house. Todd scrambled to follow, shutting the door behind him. The man obviously wanted to be left alone, but Todd knew that wasn’t what he needed. The house was uncomfortably empty. Not in the way of lacking people, but rather lacking furniture and decor. There were no bizarre art pieces or unconventional looking chairs, as you might find in a rich man’s house, just a couch in one room and a bare kitchen space in the other. It looked unlived in save for a knocked over trash bag that spilled out empty beer cans. Definitely an alcoholic.

Speaking of, Dallas had already cracked open one of the beer bottles and began to chug it down as he trotted for his bed room. The room looked far more lived in, despite it almost being completely dark. Actually, it looked like the only room Dallas lived in. Clothes were strewn about, the bed was unmade, bottles were scattered on the floor… you’d think the man would at least have enough money to hire a cleaning service.

Todd sat on the edge of the bed next to Dallas, using the six-pack as a barrier between them. Dallas had already grabbed another beer and cracked it open on the corner of his bedside table before he began to chug that one down too.

“You should slow down. Save some for me”

He knew Dallas wouldn’t listen if he tried to make it about the wrestler’s health, but he’d lived through enough impulse promos to know Dallas would stop doing whatever he was doing if it affected Todd negatively. Luckily, it seemed to work outside of the work place too, as Dallas grunted an affirmation, slowing down his intake. Instead he took to staring blankly at the floor, just waiting, bottle held tightly as it rested on his knee. As Todd went to speak, Dallas began.

“I've wanted to do this ever since I was a kid”

“What? Drink in a dark room with your manager?” Todd smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but cringed inwardly when he saw Dallas frown. Several minutes passed before he spoke again, taking a swig before he began again.

“When I got signed I could remember that feeling so vividly, of wanting nothing more than to be in the ring. I can’t remember what that feels like anymore” Todd didn’t know what to say to that. What do you even do with a dead end? Turn around? He couldn't just leave now. Instead, they sat through another minute or so of bloated silence, Todd cracking open a beer to sip on. Maybe that’d loosen him up, get him where he needed to be, wherever that was for Dallas.

Once again, it was Dallas who broke the silence.

“I should quit”

“No, you shouldn’t. You already left me for a dreaded month, you don’t need to make it permanent”

The fault tactic again.

“I didn’t choose to leave, management did. Plus it’s not like I’d be dead, we could still see each other”

“I saw the cans in the kitchen, I saw how you looked when you came back, I got your drunk texts. You quit? You might as well be dead. I don’t want to take that chance”

Dallas looked away for a long moment, before lifting his head and holding Todd’s gaze.

“I don’t think I could die if I knew you’d be around every now and then” His voice was soft, almost timid. Definitely a tone he’d never heard from him before. Dallas Angel had a strong personality. He was usually so solid and light. Confidant when he should be anything but. The man before him didn’t just make his heart feel heavy, but it made his stomach feel tight too.

Before Todd could speak, for the umpteenth time tonight, he was interrupted. Though this time not by words, but by lips on his. It was a strange feeling; he’d never kissed another man before. Dallas’ wiry “beard” prickled against his face and his dry lips scraped against his.

He didn’t dislike it.

That was enough for him.


End file.
